I Don't Know How this Happened
by TheyCallMeDeath
Summary: Lavi's quite shocked when he finds out about certain things inside him there should not be.And now he has to deal with confusing feelings plus the whole wave of general stupidity they bring to those around him. LaviYuu;rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Second fic,LaviYuu cos it's such an awesome pairing it has managed to convert me into a yaoi ,a DGM yaoi fangirl for that matter,cos I don't read anything else.  
I've been trying to post this for a month but there was some kind of problem with my account...I'm sooo glad it's ok now!!!**

When it Hits You,it Hits You Hard

It wasn't as he had expected,not at all. He had accepted the fact this was going to happen,so so long ago,since the first time he got a glance of that damn flower from the rejecting door of his best friend's room and related it to the intrincate black tattoo. Yuu was going to die. Well,everyone does at the end.  
He had reafirmed his beliefs a few months later,when the injures caused by a shower of candles coming from a cheeky little girl with spiky black hair had taken six full weeks to close and suture.

-Leave me alone you damned nosy doctors!! You can see it's all healed now!

Lavi knew better. His Bookman eye could see the remaining, seemingly inexistent pinkish scars. Yup,he'll die.

But the second time he saw the pale lotus everything his mind had collected;all the details he had been observing rearranged themselves and the pieces,solid but discarded by his subconscience,fell in their right places with the delicacy of a drunk elephant.

Two petals. Yuu had just two petals of weakening life.  
This wasn't as Lavi had expected; Yuu was going to die and all would be well because that was nothing of his business and he was just an observer and all that fucking crap that right now he didn't give a damn about because Yuu was going to disappear SOON and that was disturbingly frightening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days after the terrible revelation his brain had decided to ignore until now the redheaded exorcist was still rumiating the truth,not to get accustomed to the idea,that had happened right away thanks to a sudden rush of blood to the head that seemed to carry the awareness in its flow;he was trying to maintain his mind occupied in order not to snap. He knew Bookman wouldn't apreciate having to kick him out of a tantrum over his agonizing not-supposed-to-be-friend.  
Even so,it was difficult not to run to the black haired teen every time his absurdly perfect memory recalled the image of those two fragile petals floating above a pile of dry,grey ones. He didn't really know what he wanted to do once he reached him;Lavi just needed to see,to hear,to grasp at least a spoonful of Kanda's essence just to make sure he was actually ther-"Ok,enough. Maybe reading a sappy love novel to distract myself wasn't such a great idea."  
So he settled for another kind of distraction.

In the three weeks following the incident Lavi finished the logs of the past month and worked restlessly in every task given by his mentor. Bookman was more than content with his pupil's diligent behavior,but the absent and unsteady look of the boy made him worry.  
"Lavi"

"Lavi!"  
"Uh,yeah"  
"Something is in your mind,right kid?" There was a pause while Lavi lifted his head in which Bookman had the opportunity to see clearly the face he hadn't been able to discern in the dim candle light. The redhead looked genuinely lack of sleep was more than obvious below the emerald eye;eye wich was not brightly confident as always but glassy and tired.  
His skin was paler than usual;so white it made competence to a certain cursed boy's ivory hair. His lips,dry and cut,were curved to the floor in such a clownish fashion it would have made Bookman laugh was this not such a serious situation.  
When he finally spoke,Lavi averted his eyes from the small man standing near him.

"Whatcha talkin'bout Panda? Lookie,the international truce between those two important shippin' companies,the wedding of the third count of York **1**,all the details of this week about Colombia's war;everything's here. I've never been in such a good shape!" The fake,abrupt cheeriness wouldn't have tricked a rock,so let's not talk about Bookman the King of Façades.

"I am only telling you this for your own good,whatever it is get it fixed promptly. The sooner you get over emotional break-downs,the faster you will be able to not feel at know you are going to have to get rid of _that _eventually,so migh as well start killing _those useless things_ right now." It was funny the way his master avoided saying _feelings _as if the word would jump at him the moment it scaped his lips,but Lavi was too dead to make any sarcastic remark about it.

"Eh,yeah,thank you 's definitely helping a lot."  
"Lavi,I am being serious. Is it about that Lee girl again? Don't tell me you have fallen for her." Lying to Bookman wasn't an option,he knew he could fool anyone but him,so Lavi opted to disguise the truth "...It's just a tiny teenage crush. It'll go away if I keep myself busy,so don't worry anymore Panda-jiji" '_It's not entirely a lie. Both have black hair,don't they?'_Well,I trust you in regards of this matter.I believe you can handle this;it might even serve you as a test,but if I see you are unable to sort things out,then I shall make my move as your superior."  
'_I don't wanna know what that means' _"Sure,sure,I get 'll ship me in a one way trip to the Bookman Island of Horror: No snacks,no chicks and lots of Pandas kicking me around..."  
_  
CRASH!!_"Exactly. So now stop wasting time and continue with your duty. And don't call me Panda!!"  
From under the wooden shelve in the other side of the room Lavi sighed "You're quite the mood lifter".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Whas there a Count in York in the 19th century???**

Ok,first chap done.I know it's kinda... 's mine,what do you expect?  
I would apreciate reviews;and since english is not my first language,please point out any you for reading! It makes me happy,seriously,when someone spends a bit of his/her time to read my work.

"


	2. Chapter 2the title doesn't fit in

**Yay yay second chapter!! Who cares,no one reads it anyway XDDD  
Ok so no Yuu in this chap the third one starts with Kanda's POV to make up for it.  
So,warnings for swearing.  
Oh,and itallics are for thoughts.******

2: If you tell a friend about your crush,be sure you'll end up being crushed

As Allen made his way to his sanctuary (popularly known as the cafeteria) his mind was making the list of the heavenly delicatessen he would taste that day. That's why,being completely enchanted by his world of mitarashi dango omelette,mitarashi dango soup and mitarashi dango ice-cream,he failed to notice a red headed "thing" lying in front of the doors of the grand hall.

"...And mitarashi dango flavoured tea;and beef steak with mitarashi dango pudding....Umph! Lavi? What in the world are you doing on the floor?" With an expression of utter offense at having been stopped from reaching his promissed land,the usually kind teen tried to push the other exorcist -or the pathetic pile of clothes and red hair that seemed to be him- aside. But the moment he saw the state his friend was in,the anger that had taken hold of him nearly transparence of his skin plus the fact his green orb hadn't given any sign of acknowledgement at hearing his name worried him greatly.

"Lavi!! Oh my God,he's dead!" A high-pitched yell and the sudden blur of white and red over him made Lavi realize the presence of another human being around him.  
A blink,an intake of breath,more blinking, and finally the apparently not so dead boy turned his face to the source of sound.

"Oh,Allen-kun. Fancy meeting you are we anyway?"

'_Allen-kun!?´ _"Come on Lavi,we have to get you out of the corridor. Let's talk inside."

After a good half an hour of limping and being dragged,Lavi found himself sitting before a bowl of steaming mitarashi dango soup and facing a pair of concern filled silvery eyes.  
The currently crestfallen Bookman junior took a sip and the liquid came out as fast as it had entered his mouth.

"Ok,now that you're feeling all better,tell me what's wrong."

'_I wonder what's your definition of feeling better´ "_It's nothing. I've been overworking,and I mean over;overworking for 's all."

By the lack of distance between Allen's brows it was obvious the try of pulling his usual sloppy smile had indeed remained a try.

"It's... things;you wouldn't understand it."

"I'm sixteen,you know. Just three years younger than you 'adults' "

"What da heck-seriously? An'ere I've been livin' convinced you were twleve! We have to celebrate this. Let's go bar-hopping next sunday or-" "Don't change the subject."

Ok,so the kid was sharper than he though.

Lavi closed his eyes;sighted and passed his hand over his tangled hair "Really Allen,it's not something I feel comfortable talking about." The older teen said with a defeated look.  
It wasn't like he didn't trust Allen;the kid was nice and always ready to helpanyone who needed it,but Lavi wasn't used to sharing his feelings with people. Damn,he wasn't used to having feelings at all. Then again,what kind of feelings? He had felt a pang of...something in his chest when the idea of not seeing Kanda again crossed his mind. This had lead to a panic attack and some days of stressing over the matter,thinking about it again and again;analizing,trying to discover all the hidden meanings and dissecting it with his always accurate logic. That had only resulted in the development of a nail-biting mania and six weeks of denial-reeking work.  
And so,while Lavi was reflecting on all that had happened,the big doors of the cafeteria opened and a quick succession of fatalities rushed along the motion.  
Lavi gasped and threw himself to the floor at the same time an ebony haired figure entered the room;and the sudden jerk made the table tumble,sending the bowl of soup along with the rest of mitarashi dango-ed junk Allen was engulfing flying over their heads;making beautiful twirls in mid-air before falling on-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!"

'_Ah,thank God;it's just-' _"LENALEEE!"

Almost every man in earshot of Allen's shout rushed to help the sobbing girl covered in food,and seeing as he was the only one left sitting in a bench Lavi got up and run -or crawled- to the mass of people.

"Holy shit,she's completely soaked in mitarashi dango porridge!"

"Her hair! Get the mitarashi dango salad off her hair or Komui will shave us off!!"

"She's got fish and mitarashi dango chips under her skirt,I'll just use my hands to clean it up"

"LENALE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!"

Apocalypse.  
It's the logical outcome,if at the same time a bunch of men are touching and hoovering

over a crying Lenalee,Komui decides to take a break and go ask Jeryy for a cup of coffee. No one can complain about that they could as much as open their mouths after that.

"I'm sorry."

"...."

"I'm really sorry! How many times do I have to apologize? It's not like I beat you up myself;the real perpetrators were Komui and his devilish army of Komurin 3000"

From his bed in the infirmary,Allen scowled and tried to kick the man sitting at his bedside "Yeah,but who's the one who freaked out because of nothing and sent us all straight to hell,conveniently slipping out of the ruckus while the slaughter focused on the innocent ones? And you even left poor Lenalee there!"

The venom dripping off his friend's accusation made Lavi flinch and shrug,and Allen chose that moment to be stupid but useful and misinterpret the reaction.

"Wait...freak out over nothing? brain became incapacitated when you saw someone coming in. It couldn't be..."

The patch-eyed exorcist clenched his fists as he awaited for his comrade to finish that sentence and condemn him with it.

"you have..."

A gulp;dry throat.

"fallen in love..."

'_Ohshitfuck'_

"With Lenalee?"

"UH? Oh...oh yeah! You caught me -hee~" This time he was able to show his trademark was that relieved.  
Allen looked at him for several minutes before fixing his gaze on the bed sheets and getting strangely pensive.

_'...What now?  
_  
Then,a smirk formed in the younger boy's lips "Aha,I see...mmm"

"Ne,what's with the Satanic Master of Poker face? Don't give me that look if you don't wanna get hiban-ed!!" Lavi was wary;he knew something bad was was no other explanation for the suspicious shadows appearing behind his companion.  
And why the heck was there a hand gripping his shoulder and coincidentally holding him in place?

"Mo...moyashi-chan?"

"Lavi-san" _'Lavi-san!?' _ "My friend,don't you want help with that little problem of yours?"

_'No,I can serve myself.' _ "No,I can..." "Then it's decided!!! We shall work as a team and win Lenalee's heart-for you of course."

"No,I can...!" "Auuuugh! My legs,my legs! Seems like the effect of the painkillers is wearing off! Oh it's sooo killing me,I wonder why I had to suffer such a punishment for something I DIDN'T DO"

"Ok,ok;I get 's my fault so I hafta let ya have fun with my issues."

"Super duper! I'm humgry now." And like that,he got up from the bed and walked smugly to the cafeteria,leaving a dumbfounded Bookman staring at a white pillow.


End file.
